


The Questions he should have asked

by Craftybadger1234



Series: Missing and odd moments: Sixth Year [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Conversations, Gen, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Light Angst, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 14:32:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16243622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Craftybadger1234/pseuds/Craftybadger1234
Summary: Dumbledore leads Harry away from the Dursleys' house sixth year and, as the title suggests, these are the questions Harryshouldhave asked.





	The Questions he should have asked

**Author's Note:**

> Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Ch 3: _”You did not do as I asked. You have never treated Harry as a son. He has known nothing but neglect and often cruelty at your hands.”_
> 
> In HBP, Harry makes no comment to these statements of Dumbledore’s. And after, during the conversation they have on their way to meet Slughorn, Harry asks nothing about it. That has always made me angry.
> 
> Thanks to CleopatraIsMyName for looking this over for me! :)

“You knew? About the cupboard? And Dudley? About the days I went hungry and the nights I nursed bruises?”

“Harry… it’s not so simple - ”

“It’s exactly that simple! How could you let them carry on that way? Was it so hard to send someone to check in every so often? Put the fear of magic into them? You abandoned them and let them think there were no consequences to their actions!”

“I sent a letter - “

“Oh and a fat lot of good that did me! A letter! A _letter_! You think that’s good enough? These people _hate_ me. You think it was all right for me to grow up that way?”

“You were protected. In your own way. By your mother’s love.”

“Right and that’s brilliant. But that love could have been nurtured and cared for, rather than beaten and starved!”

“You _had_ to return. The protection offered by the blood of your aunt - “

“You mean the same blood that Voldemort now shares? That blood? How is that protection even still valid? If he has the same blood as me now, how is ‘blood protection’ keeping him away? Is it some other random sort of magic you can’t admit to?”

“Harry, it was necessary - “

“No more lies! Admit right now that from the moment Voldemort was raised up again with my same blood, I no longer had a unique protection at the Dursleys’ house. Admit that I had no need to return there last summer and this one too. Admit it.”

“Harry…”

“Forget it. Forget I said anything. Let’s just go run your little errand and collect another useful pawn in this war. I just want to get to the Burrow as soon as possible. Hopefully Mrs Weasley has a treacle tart waiting for me.”


End file.
